[unreadable] [unreadable] UAW seeks 5-year funding to train 6,232 participants in 16 curricula for a total direct cost of $4,717,801. This builds on a 15-year effort that trains employees to respond to industrial emergencies and to handle hazardous waste, the University of Michigan evaluates the impact of the training on safety and health. The primary target will be approximately 2,600 smaller units with about 260,000 UAW members. Most are in the automobile, metalworking and transportation equipment sectors. In addition, there are public sector UAW members in waste treatment and transportation. The goal is to reduce illnesses and injuries through hazard recognition, prevention of chemical releases, improved programs and work practices. Objectives include, employing peer trainers with participatory pedagogy and demonstrating their impact on safety and health. The applicant wishes to promote implementation of their model programs beyond their membership. [unreadable] [unreadable] Specific Aim 1 is to conduct, a) 24- and 40-hour Industrial Emergency Response (IER) courses; b) awareness training in IER, HazMat, and pollution prevention; c) 16-hour, trainings for joint hazardous, material committees; d) Advanced Training Technologies (ATT) modules; e) trainings for joint health and safety committees; f) Operations Level HazMat Refresher; and g) train-the-trainer programs. Aim 2 is to develop new curricula in, a) Tech-level HazMat Refresher, b) Critical Thinking, c) module for forklift operators and shippers/receivers, and d) Small Group Activity Method (SGAM) Instructor Guide. Remaining Specific Aims are to, 3) revise and expand curricula on Pollution Prevention and Sentinel Events; 4) continue to identify high-risk worksites and target work assignments for delivery of training; 5) expand utilization of worker trainers (Local Union Discussion Leaders [LUDLs]) in training delivery; 6) further expand the role of the LUDLs in curriculum development and program evaluation; 7) update instructor guides for SGAM and for the UAW 40-hour IER Technician Level manual; 8) participate in a multi-grantee project to diffuse training innovations such as the sentinel event curriculum; 9) further develop the worker-based evaluation component launched with the: SREP project; 10) continue partnerships with community groups and develop new community partnerships; 11) assure training quality by monitoring trainee perceptions by conducting assessments of new curricula; 12) evaluate the long-term impact of 24 and 40 hour IER training; 13) assess the effectiveness of interventions in changing unsafe workplace communities of practice and the effect of training venues on training outcomes; and 13) ensure the development of staff in competencies related to grant purposes through professional training. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]